oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:107.2.192.149
Equipment set page The 3rd age range equipment page - as well as any other equipment set page - is about the entire set instead of just the armour parts. If you think this is not how it should work, then leave a message about it on the article's talk page, as any further edits will break the wiki's three-revert rule policy. BombooPro (talk) 08:05, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :I don't want to keep reverting these edits since they seem to be in good faith, but edit warring is not the way to debate things on the wiki. No other equipment related page is doing this very thing that you are trying to do, and it would benefit the entire site if we could come up with some kind of compromise about displaying armour-only data. So please use a talk page to discuss such things, and stop reverting edits. :BombooPro (talk) 10:24, September 29, 2018 (UTC) ::" No other equipment related page is doing this very thing that you are trying to do "..What the shit are you talking about?..Look at the rune equipment page, it has a table just for weapons and a table just for armour. I want to separate the table for armour and weapons, not remove the weapon entirely. It lets people see the set but also helps those that want to quickly compare two armour sets, but the table on the set page includes the weapon in it's total stats which can confuse people. ::The first time I was comparing it with blackdragon hide armour I didn't understand why it said " 3rd age range armour has similar bonuses to black dragonhide armour except with higher magic defence bonuses. " because it had 80 more range attack then black d'hide armour. That's because the bow was included. The tables for weapons and armour should be separated. :: :::This is exactly why I wanted this matter to be resolved on talk pages instead of edit warring. I don't want to keep this information omitted from their relevant pages, but the circumstances have made it very difficult to keep relevant information in there in a way that is reflected on every single page that could benefit from such data. :::The reason I temporarily protected the 3rd age ranged equipment pages is simply that you didn't take this conversation where it belonged, and kept reverting the reverts I had made on the pages even though I have stated multiple times that it is not the place for these kinds of things. :::The wiki forums would be the most correct place to forward these kinds of issues, and I do hope you will utilise it as - once again - I believe that the wiki would benefit from coming up with a compromise for separating armour-only data from the overall equipment sets. :::BombooPro (talk) 11:10, September 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::What changes? What benefit? You're just being bloody fking stubborn and diffcult. Want I want to do this equipment page is ALREADY done on other pages. I want to seperate the armour table and weapon table. It's already done on Bronze equipment, Iron equipment, Steel equipment, Black equipment, Mithril equipment, Adamant equipment, Rune equipment, Dragon equipment... :::: :::::I want this kind of information to be displayed on all pages like these ones, but you kept edit warring despite me telling multiple times that it is not the way to settle disputes on the wiki, while also adding to the fact that none of the other 3rd age equipment pages had any form of separation between armour and weapon stats. :::::Please just take a minutes to understand that none of my edits have been out of spite, but rather to make it clear that the edit summary box is not a way to argue with other editors on the wiki, and that a solution can be found just by making a simple forum post or a talk page message. :::::BombooPro (talk) 11:40, September 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::::" Please just take a minutes to understand that none of my edits have been out of spite " ::::::But they were, no question about it...My very first edit ( clumsy done ) on 3rd age range equipment that seperated the weapon and armour tables was undo'ed by you. Which I was then told " this is an equipment set page, not an armour page. If people wanted to see the stats of the individual items, they'd go to their specific pages ", so I tried to do tables on the individual pages. I was then blocked by you, again...So you see how it's most definitely out of spite... ::::::But anyway...This is just arguing and going nowhere. It's 6am my time, so I'm not going to argue anymore. I'll edit the 3rd age sets tomorrow. ::::::NatsumiRin (talk) 11:56, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::::There have been no hostilities towards any individuals in this matter, it is just a simple reasoning to not break the wiki's policies in order to not block anyone who is contributing in a positive way. :::::::Your answers to this subject have been very vague and - unfortunately - keeping up with this edit warring will result in a temporary block from editing the wiki. This is obviously not the desired outcome, and it would be much appreciated if a simple agreement could come out of this argument so not to squander this opportunity to keep this wiki as informative as it can be. :::::::So please, let's just try to come up with some kind of solution to this problem instead of wasting all this time on some unnecessary squabble. :::::::BombooPro (talk) 12:10, September 29, 2018 (UTC)